What If
by Brosarbcco
Summary: What if instead of making a joke, Sam stated his love again. Would Andy have stayed for him or would she still leave for the task force?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I am not exactly sure how this works, but I thought I would take a crack at it. I have an idea that I don't think anyone has posted so far so if you have and I just missed it, I am sorry. This is my first fanfiction, so be warned.

This takes place during the season finale (3x13).

"_I wish I was more like you."_

After all that I have done. All the mistakes that I have made that could have easily led to either one of us being killed; he says he wants to be more like me? What is he talking about? He stands there, staring at me, confusing me so much with one little sentence. One sentence, followed by a tiny pause that is filled with an unreadable little smile. Why is he smiling? And then it fades, into something else, a very serious something else.

"_I wish you were in my head. I wish you could read my mind."_

He just gets more and more confusing. How did we ever work together? I can't even understand what he is trying to say. Maybe it's the stress of holding a bomb; being in this situation at all that is making it hard to comprehend, but I know it's not that at all. The whole time we were together we both held back. Him more than me; at least that is what I have concluded anyways. We were never completely into it. I wanted to be, but sometimes you don't realize that you weren't trying your hardest until it's too late.

"_What are you talking about?"_

Finally I look over. Maybe his face will give me some hint as to what is taking place right now. He looks terrified. Why? Because of the dangerous situation we are in right now? He didn't have to stay, I told him to leave. I asked the question out loud right? He is just staring, what is with all of these pauses? Neither of us knows how much longer we have. We may not make it out of here alive. I turn more to look him straight in the face, eyebrows creasing just the slightest bit more, signifying that I am waiting for his answer. His breathing is shallow…loud. He's nervous.

"_I love you Andy. I do."_

A flash of a small smile graces his face accompanied by the quietest little hint of a chuckle. I should be happy right? That **is** what I have been waiting for, isn't it? Maybe I am a little relieved, but it is masked with disappointment. Why now? Why couldn't he say it earlier? Maybe when we were still together; before he had the indecency to leave me in the cold rain, when both are hearts were aching already.

"_Sam…I'm holding a bomb."_

"_So am I."_

Well at least his actions supported his words after my stating of the obvious. He wants to be there. He wants to be the comfort that I need**. He's trying.**

"_Andy…What I said to you…"_

There it is again. The pause. If he wants to say something, he should just say it. You don't pause unless you have to think about what you are saying. And the thinking, doesn't that mean you're unsure if it is what you mean? It's not concrete in his mind; or maybe it is. I might never know because he struggles with expression. Expressions using words or his face; it is so unreadable most of the time that I have no clue what he is actually feeling. So I decide to help him out. If he doesn't want this, I'll give him an out.

"_It's okay. Heat of the moment. I get it."_

"_No. I meant it. It's true…."_

Finally. He has decided to fight for what we had. Maybe he does want it…this… **us**. Maybe we can work our way back to what we had before everything fell apart. Maybe those pieces can be picked up and reassembled.

"_I love you."_

**Author's note:** Well although I truly did love the ending of the season, purely because it adds for so much more dimension within their relationship. I was unhappy with it as well. I was watching it again and when Sam made the joke in the locker room I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had just said I love you again so… I thought I would try it out, purely for my entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you were all so kind. Thanks to whoever is taking the time to read this or follow it or whatever else. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.(I am quite content with not owning it because I love all the twists and turns that the creators and writers throw at us, although I may not know it at the time. Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but it does apply.)

"_I love you."_

There it is again. This time no life or death situation pressuring him to say it. He did it all on his own. I can't complain. I may have said I didn't need to hear it, but it is nice to hear. After he broke up with me I resented him because he never voiced his feelings about me or us. I could always just base them off of his actions, but sometimes it's nice to hear the actual words that confirm what you believe to be true. But still, why now? That one question has been running through my mind since the minute he said he loved me. It's exhausting; I'm exhausted.

"_Sam…I can't do this right now. I'm tired and I'm going home."_

"_Andy please, just hear me out. I screwed up, okay. Things got tough and I walked away. I thought I was doing the right thing."_

The right thing? In what world is shattering someone's heart the right thing? How would that ever be considered the right thing? Maybe if he could explain it to me I could understand, but that leaves it to him to voice his feelings. Yeah, not betting on that to happen.

"_I mean…Do you even know what you put me through? You broke up with me in a parking lot and for six weeks I tried to contact you. You didn't answer one of my calls!"_

I gave him a chance. I gave him multiple chances. I tried to get through to him, but he ignored me. He didn't put forth the fight that he had promised me. And that one morning when he said he needed to talk to me about something, I thought he was finally going to let me in.

(Flashback)

"_Hey, McNally, how're you doing?"_

"_Good. Fine. You?"_

"_Ready to get back to basics?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Hey, hey, hey, wait, wait up."_

I stop. Why? Don't ask me. Maybe because it's Sam. Probably a stupid reason now, considering we aren't even together anymore.

"_Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

There he is. Right in front of me. Close enough to touch. A quick smile gracing his face. He looks good. Not that I really care anymore, right?

"'_Kay."_

One sentence and I am already hopeful. I do a kind of pull of the upper lip smile, thinking that this could be the moment I have been waiting for. He wants to put up that fight. Work everything out, get back to how we were. And then he looks down. Gets more serious, won't even look me in the face.

"_Umm…My keys. To the truck. It's my only other set. I should probably get those back."_

Really? He did not just do that. I mean, yeah they're his keys, but if he want them back so badly why not ask for them earlier. Like maybe right after we broke up? Why wait until I have finally pulled myself together and decided to move on? Why rip open the freshly healing wound?

"_Your keys. Yeah…uh…I think they're in my locker. I can go grab them right now for you."_

"_No, no. Later's fine."_

I could have sworn that is not the initial reason he wanted to talk to me. But hey, then again, I obviously don't know him as well as I thought. Or maybe I was blinded by the hope that he wanted to talk about us instead of his stupid car.

"_Andy…"_

"_No."_

"_Andy I'm…"_

"_Sam, it's too late. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."_

I turn to walk away, but there he is again. He ran away last time and now he is running towards me, well I guess it's more like stepping in front of me so I can't run away.

"_Okay. You know what? You don't have to do anything. Okay? You don't have to do anything. I'm gonna do it all. I'm going to do everything, okay? I am going to show you every single day, until you say 'yes'."_

He's fighting. It may have been delayed, way delayed, but this is what he promised me. I obviously would have liked it much sooner, but he didn't lie to me. This is the fight that I have been waiting for, but I just don't know if I want it anymore. I don't know if I can handle it anymore.

"_I'm gonna make you dinner. I'm gonna take out your garbage. I'm gonna walk your dog."_

Maybe I do want him to fight still. The promise of homemade dinners and chores being done can be hard to pass up. Wait, dog?

"_I don't have a dog."_

"_Then let's get a dog. Labradoodle, mutt from the pound, I don't care. Let's bring him home and call him Boo. Boo Radley, I've always loved that for a dog."_

Boo Radley. Hey this conversation is giving me maybe even more insight into the mystery that is Sam Swarek than our whole relationship ever did. He wants **us** to get a dog. A dog to bring **home. **Whose home? He just said 'let's bring him home'. That makes it sound like we live together. He wants to be together, in more ways than one. He wants something that ties us together. He is planning out a way for us to be more than we were before. This conversation is getting intense. I can't take the stare that he is giving me for too long. I need to keep looking down or I might just give in just because he blinks, or raises his eyebrows, or his mouth twitches.

"_Okay look, can we just start with a drink? Just a drink. Please. Andy. Just give me a chance. I'll be at The Penny."_

Wait. This is still Sam right? Smooth talking, cool guy, with the serious face? Those few sentences made him seem like a completely different person. I made him squirm. He was even pleading to me. He really put himself out there. He's serious. He wants us. He wants me. He gave more fight than I would have expected. Those last few sentences tugged at something inside me. He seemed so flustered, so worried. He wants this so desperately, but he still leaves it up to me. He doesn't pressure me into it. It is my choice.

I take about three steps forward only to stop again. To really take in and think about what he just said. I do want him. I still love him, never stopped, so why not give him that chance, that one drink to convince me that he is serious. So I turn around to see his retreating form and start walking towards it.

"_Sam. Can I get a ride…to The Penny?"_

**Author's note: **Sorry to anyone who didn't like my choices in writing this. I really didn't know where I was going with it when I started, so this is where it went. Sorry, it's a little longer than I was expecting as well, but I wanted to add the part from the other episode because it seemed like Sam was going to man up right then but just ended up asking for his keys back. Andy looked so hopeful right there too, only to be crushed. I was so angry with Sam, although my anger only last about 1.25 episodes and then I went back to feeling bad for him. He is just too hard to stay mad at in my opinion. Sorry for rambling. I love reviews, but I don't know if you guys want me to write something back if you do review so just let me know. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Once again thank you for read, reviewing, following, accidentally clicking on this, you are all great! I am loving all the reviews! They are so nice and thoughtful.

This chapter might be a little different than the other two so please keep an open mind. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.I do own a three legged dog though.

"_Sam. Can I get a ride…to The Penny?"_

At the sound on Andy's voice, Sam's body instantly reacts. His heart rate picks up and his eyebrows automatically rise to a higher position on his forehead. He whips around to face her while she continues her sentence. At the words 'get a ride', Sam's face breaks into one of the best smiles that Andy has ever seen; and unlike his other smiles that vanish within seconds, it seems as though it may be plastered there for at least a couple weeks.

Watching Sam's expression change to an adorably ecstatic state, Andy can't help the laugh that escapes her lips. She thought she knew a lot about Sam before, but the Sam that had marched through her day was a completely different man than she she knew. This new side struck something within her; she couldn't help but mirror his loving smile.

Both smiling like idiots, Andy started to saunter over to Sam, who seemed to be unable to move from his current stance. Still keeping enough space between them when she came to a stop in front of him, Andy has to pull him out of the trance she put him in.

"_Sam? I was pretty sure that you heard me considering the new look on your face, but then again you haven't answered so I guess I am not sure. Do I need to ask again?" _Andy looks at him, wondering if he is actually hearing anything she is saying.

Sam is finally able to compose himself enough to stutter out,_ "Oh…uh no. I mean yes, I would love to give you a ride. No you don't need to ask again. Sorry you just surprised me a little."_

He is staring intently at her. Possibly making sure that she means what she is saying and it isn't just some cruel joke. _"Oh…I was under the impression that you wanted to have a drink and possibly talk…about us. I mean…but, if that wasn't what you were insinuating I'll just be on my way." _Andy manages to ramble out the sentences in a questioning tone. Her smile starting to slip away as she turns away from Sam.

Sam reaches out to stop her, tentatively placing his hand ever so lightly around her bicep. He doesn't do it to turn her around, just to keep her there long enough to hear him out. _"Andy, no I want to, I guess I'm just surprised that you are giving me a chance. I know I messed up, like really badly, and I want to fix it I guess I just wasn't sure if that's what you wanted. I just…can I still take you to The Penny?" _Sam still has his hand lightly holding onto her arm as she turns back to face him with a small smile on her lips. She begins to nod, and Sam suddenly feels as though he has overstepped and lets his hand drop back down to his side. _"Okay. Let's go." _He releases a breath, letting the anxiety of the conversation disappear as they walk out, side by side.

As they make it to the truck, Sam accompanies Andy to the passenger door, pulling it open and offering his hand to help her in. The smile that was on his face earlier has now been replaced with a hesitant, shy little smile. Andy can tell that he is clearly very nervous. She looks at him and smiles as she places her hand in his and climbs onto the seat. Sam gently closes the door and rounds the front of the car, climbing up into his own seat and starting the engine. Before pulling out he takes one more glance at Andy who is staring at her hands, which are fiddling in her lap.

The drive to The Penny goes quickly, though it is filled with an awkward silence. The truck is quickly pulled into a parking space and shifted into park. As soon as he puts it into park Sam is out the door and jogging to Andy's side. He opens the door, once again offering his hand, which she gladly takes. Once safely on the ground, Sam releases her hand to close the door. Sam starts to make his way to the entrance only to be accompanied by an empty space. He turns to see Andy still standing there staring at him with an amused smile on her face, _"You gonna turn off the car? I mean you don't want some weirdo to come and steal it while we're in there." _She couldn't stifle the little giggle that accompanied the sentence. She can definitely tell he's nervous; he didn't even take the keys out of the ignition before he got out. She didn't know she could have this much of an effect on Sam until now. It's adorable how concerned he is about doing everything right.

His face flushes with embarrassment as he realizes what she's talking about. He slaps a hand on his face as he shakes his head and runs back to the truck. Luckily, he didn't remember to lock the doors either. He hurriedly shuts off the car, locks the doors, and pockets the keys, before making his way towards Andy who has slowly started making her way to the entrance. He holds the door for her as she makes her way in. He had always opened and held doors for her before, but it meant so much more now. He was actually thinking about doing it. It held meaning now.

With Andy now in front of him, Sam leans in to ask her if she wants to find a place for them to sit while he gets them some drinks. Without looking back she nods her head and starts heading for a vacant and secluded table. Sam hurries toward the bar, not acknowledging anyone there besides the bartender. He orders the drinks, hands over the money, and turns to find out where Andy went. While making his way over, he hears Oliver greet him with a, _"Hey brother." _accompanied with a signature back clap. Sam doesn't turn to look at him, his eyes too busily locked on a lonesome brunette, he coolly gives a head nod and continues on his way. He's on a mission and nobody is going to interfere with his plans.

He carefully places a glass in front of Andy, and takes a seat directly across from her. She smiles and thanks him before taking a sip. He is struggling to pull himself together and settles for another head nod. After sitting there, staring at each other, Andy decides to try and pry him open, _"So you were serious when you said 'just a drink'. Maybe I jumped to conclusions, but I was expecting a conversation to accompany this drink, but I guess not." _Sam's gaze still doesn't break as an amused smile spreads over his features, _"Oh no, there is definitely a conversation to be had. I just didn't know how to start, but if you want to jump right in let's do it."_

Andy takes a small sip from her glass to hide the intrigued smile that is threatening to take over her calm features. _"Let's do it. Where did you want to start?" _Sam takes a significant gulp from his glass, sets it down, carefully placing it exactly in the center of his coaster before he looks up. Their eyes lock again, as his face returns to the serious Sam features that everyone has become accustomed to.

"_I'm sorry. Andy I'm sorry for everything. I was so lucky to have you in my life and I was stupid for ever thinking that I could be fine without you. I wish that I would have let you in and let you help after Jerry's death, but I didn't know how. Maybe I didn't want to either, but I didn't understand how much I would lose by pushing you out of my life. I am so sorry for leaving you that night. I know you were hurting and I just added to that pain. I'm sorry that it hurt you, but I deserved the hurt that came from that night. I wish so badly that I would have answered my phone the first time you called after that night or any of the other time that you called in the past six weeks. I just…I'm sorry."_

Finally his gaze breaks and he stares down at his glass, hanging his head, disappointed in himself. Emotion leaking through every word that he spoke, every movement, every single expression. Andy's eyes have filled with unshed tears at his sincere apology. Thankful that he is looking down, she quickly rubs away the excess moisture.

"_Sam…" _He doesn't move, causing Andy to reach for his hand. With her hand gripping his, she gives it a little squeeze and tries again, _"Sam." _He glances up with a devastated expression on his face. Andy's eyebrows crease together accompanying the sad expression on her face. _"If we are going to try this again…we need to talk, not just talk, but communicate. Take the time to understand what the other person is saying...thinking." _Slowly Sam has started to nod in agreement at Andy's request.

"_So…are you saying you're willing to try this again?" _Sam asks, waving his hand at the space between them. Andy's lips part into a small smile as she pulls her hand away from his to play with her coaster. She peeks back at Sam and gives a small nod. As Sam's face breaks into the ecstatic smile that adorned his face back at the station, he states, _"Good. But, this time we are actually starting from the beginning. Starting over and taking it slow."_

"_That sounds perfect." _Andy has no problems with the conditions that Sam has set. This will give them an opportunity to experience the things that they skipped over the first time.

"_May I take you home?" _Sam's whole demeanor has morphed into something hopeful and happy. _"Yes you may." _Sam stands, pulls on his jacket, and for a third time that night holds out his hand to help her up. She places her hand in his with a little giggle and a huge smile. Sam shyly helps her into her own coat, timidly places his hand on the small of her back, and signals with the other hand for her to lead the way, both wearing ridiculous smiles as they make their way out to Sam's truck.

The trip is made in the same fashion. Sam opens the door and helps her in, the trip goes quickly, filled with an optimistic, comfortable silence. Sam successfully turns off the engine and removes the keys before making his way to Andy's side to help her out; each time their hands meet at the truck door is complemented with a giggle from Andy. Sam happily walks her to her apartment door. _"Thanks for the ride Sam." _Andy expresses while looking for the key to her door.

"_You're very welcome. Uh…Andy?" _She glances up knowing that she is going to be met with the nervous expression that his face displayed earlier that evening, she can hear the hesitation in his voice. She waits patiently, an encouraging smile on her face.

"_Can I take you out on a date this Saturday?"_

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it more of a third person's view instead of just Andy's view. I didn't really have a part of the show to accompany this chapter so it is a little different than the other two. Also I wanted to write this before, but I kept forgetting. I really did like the end of the season because it shows that Andy is strong enough to make her own decisions. I don't want to protray her as "that girl" that they reference in the show, but I just want to explore the idea of Sam manning up. I don't want you to think that Andy should be some weak girl that only cares about the feelings of one guy. Sorry for rambling, but I think that is an important part of who Andy is, she's independent and strong. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review, or an idea, or whatever. THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Happy New Year! The chapters just get longer and longer, so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue…or this could have been taking place in season 4.

"_Can I take you out on a date this Saturday?" _Sam asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot, hands shoved to the bottom of his pockets. He could tell Andy was enjoying his nervous nature way too much, _"Andy…" _he warned, in his senior officer voice. _"What? I like seeing this side of you." _ She simply stated, not even remotely trying to hide her enjoyment.

"_Well I am glad this is entertaining for you, but I did just ask you a very important question. I mean…it's important if you want to try and start our relationship again. So please answer the question this time. Would you, Andy McNally, like to go out on a date with me, this Saturday?" _Andy couldn't stop the laugh the broke through her lips. She held up her pointer finger, signaling Sam to give her a second while she composed herself. It wasn't a mean laugh; more of a, this is an unexpectedly cute situation laugh. Sam stood there watching her as she moved the hand holding her keys in front of her mouth as she managed to mumble, _"Sorry." _She accomplished stopping the laughter, got control over the smile on her face, and she inhaled a deep breath before looking back up to Sam.

"_I'm sorry, are you always this formal when you ask a girl out?" _She asked, quite intrigued by his possible response. Sam smiled at her, a bit of irritation showing because of the new question. _"Well I haven't exactly asked anyone out in a while. I was undercover when you stumbled on top of me in an alley. Jerry blew my cover. I was waiting until I was no longer your training officer, but then you started dating Callaghan. I silently hoped that your relationship with him would fail, but then you got engaged and I thought I was never going to have a chance." _He sucked in a deep breath before continuing. _"He stupidly ruined the best thing that ever happened to him, which also broke your heart. I had given up hope that anything was going to happen with us and agreed to go undercover for Body, only to have you stumble back into my life. Although it was a very dangerous, __**you **__came back and __**asked me**__ if I was busy the next couple of hours. We got suspended, you went away to keep out of trouble, and then when you came back we jumped back in. We never had a proper start. So, even though I haven't really asked anyone out lately, to answer your question, no I am never this formal. It's just, it's you and me and…I don't know why I asked you like that." _He huffed out the last part unable to understand why he was acting so weird, it's just Andy. But that's the problem, it's Andy. He already screwed it up once and wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did it again.

Andy's face had portrayed so many different emotions throughout the course of his little rant. She looked annoyed at the mention of their first meeting, she frowned at the mention of her relationship with Luke, and she looked devastated to know he thought they would never get a chance to be together, she smiled at the mention of her going back to the Alpine Inn to find him, but now she just looked confused. _"Well thank you for all the new knowledge, I am just going to take that and process all of it a little later. But, getting back to your question, I think that I would really enjoy getting to see Sam Swarek on a date, especially with me being his date. So, yes, I will go on a date with you." _

He exhaled the tension that had been pressing upon him and smiled at her while nodding his head, _"Good. I guess I'll see you later then." _She turned towards her door, finally unlocking it and revealing her comfortable abode. She stepped in and turned to Sam once more, _"I'll see you later." _Sam gave her an awkward wave as he started to back away, _"'Bye." _Andy laughed quietly to herself as he backed into a wall, _"'Bye.", _she quietly answered back as she slowly closed the door.

* * *

Sam had asked Andy out on Wednesday, which gave him at least two full days to think of a fun date idea. After taking Andy home, he hurried back to his place to conduct some research. Searching the internet for date ideas was actually somewhat enjoyable for Sam, giving him many ideas for future dates. There were a couple ideas that had crossed his mind that he thought he could save for another time, those being watching the sunrise together, and a friendly one on one basketball game. He thought it would be better if he didn't make Andy get up at 4 in the morning on her day off to watch the sunrise with him. And everyone knows he isn't the most pleasant person in the mornings either. And basketball, although he was sure Andy would love it, should be saved for another time when they could play outside under the sun.

The next day at work, although they were not partnered together, not surprising since they hadn't ridden together after the break up, they managed to bump into each other before parade. _"Hey, so I was thinking about that date that you're taking me on. Do you want to enlighten me on what you have planned?" _ Although he knew surprises weren't really her thing, he thought it would be a little less embarrassing for him if she didn't know the exact activity. He settled for giving her some hints, _"Well I thought about a Mystery Dinner Theater, but I think we both know that we would have it figured out within the first two minutes and they would kick us out, so saving us the embarrassment of that situation, you can cross that off the list of possibilities. What I was thinking of was an activity, possibly some homemade food? It would be totally casual. No dressing up, just…us." _Andy smiled as she pondered upon a witty retort to send his way, but settled with, _"Sounds good."_

The next couple days passed quietly, Andy and Sam passing pleasant 'hello's throughout their crossing paths on patrol. Friday after shift, Sam caught Andy as she was walking out, giving them the chance to finalize their plans. _"So I was thinking about 5 o'clock tomorrow evening? Does that work for you?" _Sam raised his eyebrows to complement his question, only lowering after Andy had started to nod her head. _"Five sounds good… So, totally casual, you and me? That means jeans and a t-shirt for both of us then?" _She let out a laugh at the realization of their similar casual clothing ideas. _"Exactly" _Sam agreed, smiling at the sound of her laugh. She just nodded and smiled back. Sam luckily spoke up before a possibly awkward statement Andy was forming in her head could be released from her lips, _"Do you want a ride?" _She smiled at his sweet notion, shaking her head, _"No, I am catching a ride with Traci. Thank you though." _He bobbed his head in understanding, _"I'll pick you up tomorrow at five then. Have a good night." _She affirmed once more with her head that five was the agreed time before adding, _"'night, Sam." _and heading off to find Traci.

* * *

Sam spent Saturday morning and afternoon worrying about his date with Andy. It was just like any other first date nerves, but multiplied by ten. He was already pretty familiar with Andy. He had already slept with her, and spent many nights at her house, but for some reason the idea of a date with her just freaked him out. That's probably the reason that they never went on any when they were together. At around 4 o'clock Sam took his second shower of the day, and got dressed in jeans, a gray shirt, and his leather jacket. He made sure he had his wallet and headed out the door.

Andy on the other hand, went about her day as if nothing new was happening. She went for a run in the morning, did some shopping in the afternoon, normal Saturday activities. Around 4:45 she went to the bathroom to look herself over. Make up looked good; hair was pulled up into a ponytail, jeans, navy blue t-shirt, everything looked alright. All she needed was her shoes and a jacket and she would be good to go.

Sam, being the punctual guy that he is, arrived at exactly five o'clock, he stood right outside her door and took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Andy swung the door open to reveal a slightly distraught looking Sam. He smiled sheepishly before jumping into a panicky speech, _"I was going to get you some flowers, but I didn't know if I should. I looked it up online to see if I should and there were so many different guidelines, but our situation is so different than anything they talked about on the website. They said one flower for a first date, like a rose, but I thought you might not like roses so I didn't get you any. I'm sorry." _Andy listened intently, delighted at the fact that he had done some research to make this date special. She grinned at him, _"Sam, it's totally fine. I'm not much of a flower girl anyways. Plus a rose just seems kinda cheesy."_ She added the last part not only to make him feel better, but it was true. She stepped out of the apartment, locked the door and turned back to Sam.

Sam couldn't help but smile at his luck. He hadn't ruined it yet. They made their way out to the truck, Sam leading Andy to her door, opening it for her happily, and helping her in. Once they were both inside the car and on their way, Andy turned to look at Sam as she asked, _"So you gonna tell me exactly what the plan is for tonight?" _He glanced over, smiling at her need to know everything, _"We…are going bowling. I was thinking best two out of three and we can either eat pizza there or head to my place and make pizza ourselves. Totally up to you."_

Andy couldn't help the delight that filled her body. She hadn't been bowling in a really long time, but nobody ever forgets how much fun it is. They got to the bowling alley, and much to Sam's delight it wasn't even remotely crowded yet. They paid for three games and ordered their shoes. Andy had no problem with the shoes, but Sam hadn't exactly been the most excited about wearing shoes that many people before him had already used, let alone the style of the shoes. Why do they have to look so weird? Andy laughed at Sam to herself and hurried to secretly take a picture of him clad in bowling shoes.

Andy, feeling the need to make the game a little bit more of a competition with prizes, suggested excitedly, _"Okay so, spares get you one question for the other person, but strikes get you two." _Sam cockily smiled at the suggestion stating, _"Sounds good to me, considering that I will be getting more strike and spares than you." _Andy couldn't help but smile at his new found lack of nervousness. It almost felt as if nothing had happened between them to begin with. Everything seemed so normal, Sam's cockiness, Andy's laughing, their casual banter, what more could you ask for.

Andy had decided on homemade pizza instead of the bowling alleys cuisine. She had also offered the suggestion of holding questions until later, in the comfort of Sam's house. Neither of them had been bowling in a while, each of them only getting one or two strikes a game, with two or three spares as well. All in all, Sam had ended up victorious, winning the first and last game, while Andy barely managed to win the second. Sam had totaled twelve questions to ask Andy, while she only had ten for Sam. They made it out of the bowling alley about the same time as the huge crowds of people were coming to play, saving them from the unnecessary noise levels.

They headed back to Sam, to test out their pizza making skills. The drive was filled with recounts of their bowling adventures, Andy informing Sam that he had only won those two games because of his arms. He looked at her questioningly before turning his attention back to the road, _"What about my arms? They're the same ones I've had my whole life." _Andy glared back at him, _"You know what I mean." _Sam shook his head, trying to convince her he had no clue, _"No I don't. Please enlighten me." _She threw her head back in defeat and groaned. _"Yes you do. You just want to hear me say don't you?" _He chuckled at her, _"What are you getting at Andy?" _She sighed before stating, _"You can be so infuriating sometimes, you know that? Okay. Your arms are just so muscular. It's cheating!" _She laughed out the last part, knowing how silly she was being. _"You've never complained about the strength of my arms before." _ His mind flashed back to the many instances that his arms had gracefully lifted Andy up. _"And by the way, your arms are pretty muscular too. If you're just mad because I have more questions than you, I will gladly give you one. Then we'll have the same." _Andy gladly accepted the extra question.

As they made their way into Sam's house, he politely helped her out of her jacket and hung it up, his jacket following suit. They headed into the kitchen and got started on dinner. While the oven was preheating, Andy rolled out the dough that Sam had prepared earlier that day, while he prepared the toppings. He watched as her muscular arms kneaded and rolled the dough, she joined the muscle staring contest as his arms flexed and relaxed repeatedly while grating the cheese. Both noticing what they were doing, snapped out of it and concentrated on their separate jobs. Andy spread the tomato sauce and Sam followed by sprinkling the cheese. Each of them chose their own separate toppings and split the pizza with an invisible barrier. Andy's side consisted of pepperoni and sausage, while Sam loaded pretty much everything on: sausage, pepperoni, onions, peppers, and olives.

Once the pizza was in the oven and the counter was cleared off, they sat at the table and the questions began. _"So how do you want to do this? You start; I answer, and then ask you? No further questioning upon the subject unless you want to use another question right then?" _Sam queried. Andy thought about it for a couple seconds going over the rules and then decided upon a better plan, _"That sounds good except for the further questioning. Since I will most likely be the one questioning beyond the original question, I will keep it quick but it won't use up another question. That way I can get some details, but we still end up going back and forth instead of me ending and you having six or seven questions left." _Sam laughed at the realization, but obliged to the new guidelines. _"Go ahead McNally, what's your first question?"_

"_Okay, umm…the night you asked me out, you said you were waiting until you weren't my training officer anymore. When would you have asked me out if you never were?"_

"_Outside the bar, the day you saved me from Anton Hill, when we almost kissed and I asked you to let me take you home, I would have taken you home and probably asked you at your door. In smooth Swarek fashion of course." _Andy laughed at his cockiness. _"Did you ever think about __**us**__ before you were with Luke, or even while you were with Luke?"_

She sighed, _"Yes. That night in the parking lot, I really did want to kiss you. And I obviously thought about us while I was with Luke. I actually kind of did a lot. Most of that related to the night I stormed in here, backed you against a wall and kissed you. Why were you so mad at me after the black out?"_

"_Even though I was still your TO I thought maybe you had dumped Luke. I actually brought you a coffee that morning and threw it away when Luke told me that __**you**__ had suggested you guys go up to his fishing cabin. I was stupid. What were your first impressions of me?"_

"_Well I thought you were the shooter and a druggie with too much hair gel, but in the locker room, when you started to strip in front of me, I thought you had a nice body, but you were temperamental and a little rude. But hey, I got used to it. The next day though, after you had showered, I couldn't deny the fact that you were very good looking." "Were?" _Sam manages to butt in. Andy laughs at his hurt ego, _"Sorry, are very good looking. And I learned you can be sweet sometimes. What were your first impressions of me?"_

"_I'm not sure you want to hear it. I thought you were stupid for not understanding the message I was trying to give you by say I was on the job, but I could tell you were new so I didn't really hold it against you for too long. I thought you were very attractive as well, even in your uniform. So you aren't really a flower girl, what would I need to bring you for a future date?"_

"_Really, I have no idea. Surprise me I guess. Do you own a suit?"_

Sam scoffed at her little faith in him. _"Yes. For court mostly. What is your favorite dessert?"_

"_Umm…pretty much anything filled with sugar. What's yours?"_

"_I like warm coffee cake with vanilla ice cream. What is your favorite sport?" _

"_Basketball…or soccer. What is one of your pet peeves that I don't know about?"_

Sam sat there thinking of which one he should share. _"When people say 'who knew!' Like, 'who knew tortilla chips with melted cheese was so good?' Obviously the person who first figured it out. Favorite song?"_

Andy laughed a little in embarrassment before quickly saying, _"You Make My Dreams by Hall and Oates. What's your favorite band?" _

"_Queen. At the moment at least. How are you liking our first date?"_

"_Wow. Subtle."_

The pizza timer went off, and Sam got up to take it out. Once pulling it out and turning off the oven, he sat back down and waited for his answer. _"It's fun. Feels like us. What is your favorite body part?" _

"_I think my hand is. They have come in 'handy' a lot." _Andy couldn't help the laugh that exploded because of his stupid but cute pun. He smiled and asked, _"And which one of my body parts do you like the most?"_

"_Once again, very subtle Sam. I like your arms. Now I will steal your question. Which one of __**my**__ body parts do you like the most?" _

Sam thought about it, _"Your legs. They are long yet short enough to keep you at a perfect height. Do you mind that I call you McNally most of the time?"_

"_No. Well sometimes. It is a little impersonal so it really just depends on the situation. Do you think the pizza is cool enough now?" _

Sam laughed as he stood up, _"Subtle." _Andy laughed at her words being thrown back at her playfully. Sliding a plate in front of her and sitting down with his own he answered, _"Yes, I think it is cool enough. What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"_

Andy smiled as she was reminded of the time when she had asked Sam that question. _"Chocolate and peanut butter. Do you own any white shirts?"_

He laughed at the randomness of the question. He knew his shirt colors were very limited. _"No. Except for a white button down but no white t-shirts. Last question, what is your favorite TV show?"_

Andy instantly knew her response, _"Veronica Mars."_

They finished dinner and Sam decided it would be wise to take Andy home, before he crossed any lines. The drive was quiet and comfortable. Sam walked Andy to her door for the second time that week. _"I had a lot of fun Sam, thank you." _Sam was happy that she enjoyed it, _"Thanks for letting me take you out, even if it wasn't too extravagant." _Andy shook her head at his comment, _"Extravagant isn't really our thing."_

Sam wasn't sure what first date protocol was for "the doorstep scene" so he stood and watched as she unlocked the door. Andy turned to see him staring and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam felt as though a weight had been lifted, they were getting back to where they used to be. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, _"Goodnight Andy." _She let go to look at him, _"'Night Sam."_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. I am trying to keep to Sam and Andy's characters, but I don't think I am doing very well, but hey it's just fanfiction. I tried to post this chapter earlier by my wireless internet was being stupid. If any of you need anything to watch during the wait for Rookie Blue to come back, I would definitely recommend Veronica Mars. It is fantastic! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys, I really have no idea where I am going with this story and was thinking about not even writing anymore for it but I have decided to try anyways. I am so thankful for all your reviews. They help me out a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue and this is why.

Driving home, Sam couldn't help but realize how desperate he was acting when he was around Andy. He knew he was desperate, he basically begged for her to give him another chance, but he knew he had to calm it down. _I am Sam Swarek! Not some teenage boy! I can be smooth! _He thought, giving himself an internal pep talk. When it comes to him and Andy, he was going to be the Sam Swarek everyone knew. No more nerves, just normal.

Andy couldn't keep her mind from replaying the date over and over. She had fun, she liked spending time with Sam again, but getting to know each other was weird. _I was in a relationship with him already and basically knew nothing about him. Learning now just seems odd…but it has to be done. _ She quietly worked it out in her head. She was going to make him talk, make **them** talk. She was going to break down his walls anyway she could. Heck, she was going to bulldoze them over. She was going to push him over a cliff if she had to…figuratively speaking.

* * *

Work had been going fine. Sam and Andy still hadn't been partnered together since their break up and nobody really knew they were trying to work it out, except for Oliver and Traci. Oliver knowing not because Sam was one to share about his personal life, but because of seeing him at the bar walking with two drinks towards one certain brunette. He pieced it together from there. Traci knew because her friend was the sharing type.

* * *

_Traci had come over Sunday night to hang out, gossip, whatever. _

"_So how are you doing?" Andy couldn't help but ask. Jerry had passed a while ago, but she could tell Traci was still hurting._

_She shrugged, "It's hard. Especially with Leo having been so attached to him as well. We're working through it though. Just going a day at a time. You know, the whole detective thing makes it easier I think. The feeling of closing such big cases is just…overwhelming. In a good way though. I mean I helped close cases when I was on the streets, but it just a different feeling."_

_Andy couldn't help but smile at Traci's strength. She had been through so much, but she still managed to see the positive side of things. "How are you doing?" Traci asked._

_She shrugged like nothing was new, "Well, umm…Sam told me he loved me." She rushed past the sentence. Memories of her 'Yeah I hooked up with Sam' comment that happened so long ago._

"_What?"_

"_I mean I was holding a bomb and didn't say it back, but I totally would have if we were still together."_

"_When?"_

"_Down in the kitchen of that hotel when I was holding the bomb, he told me he loved me. Then back at the station he said he meant it and he was going to prove it to me until I said 'yes'. I mean he practically ripped out his heart and handed it to me Traci."_

"_So what happened?" She couldn't contain her fascination._

"_We went out for a drink and talked about working it out. He brought me home and asked me out on a date."_

"_So you went on a date with Sam Swarek? Imagining him on a date is weird." She added the last part without thinking._

_Andy laughed, "Yeah that's what I thought when he actually asked me. We went bowling last night and made pizza at his house. It was nice."_

_Traci couldn't help keep the question from coming out, "So how is he? Like with the dating and everything?"_

"_I mean it was fun, but he was so nervous. It was adorable and all, but I felt like I was back in high school." She had to admit it; he wasn't as smooth as he talks himself up to be._

_Traci nodded in understanding. "Missing the sexy Swarek swag. He was probably just nervous because he doesn't want to mess up. I mean he did break up with you, he's just lucky he noticed what he was missing and is trying to get it back."_

_Andy nodded, a hesitant look on her face. "Yeah. I just hope he knows that I want to work it out. He doesn't have to be so antsy about it." She would have laughed at a sentence involving Sam and the word antsy, but she had seen it. It still seemed very unrealistic though._

* * *

They hadn't really talked much after their date, but Sam had promised to do everything. He was slacking considering he hadn't made her dinner or taken out her garbage yet. He was going to change that. That day after work he offered Andy a ride home or to The Penny, wherever she was headed, which she gladly accepted.

It had been a long day and all she wanted to was go home and soak in a nice hot bath. She would have been fine walking home, but she couldn't contain the look of respite that took over her face at Sam's offer. She climbed into the truck and sat back, placing her head against the headrest and closing her eyes.

Sam wasn't quite sure if he should talk to her, but her went for it anyways. She had stated that they needed to talk more if they were going to try at a relationship again. _"Long day?" _She didn't bother to open her eyes to look over but simply answered, _"The longest." _Exhaustion present within her two words. Sam decided to leave at that for now, let her relax. When he pulled up outside her condo and she didn't move to get out, he couldn't help but wonder if she had fallen asleep. He quietly grabbed her bag and got out. He opened her door and her eyes flickered open, realization portrayed through them. _"Sorry." _She mumbled quietly as she hopped out and closed the truck door. She went to reach for her bag that Sam was holding only to be stopped by the sound of his voice, _"I got it." _She looked at his face, seeing the same sweet Sam that had uttered those words to her on her second day of work. She smiled thankfully at him and they made their way to her door.

She unlocked the door and held it open for Sam to drop her bag in. He leaned in and placed it gently inside the door. Once back to his full stature, he looked and Andy, _"So I kinda promised I would make you dinner and take out your trash, I should probably get on that." _She couldn't pull her eyes from his. His gaze was like laser beams with hands at the ends holding her eyes on his. She smiled, _"Oh your actually gonna come through this time?" _She didn't intend for her words to hurt him. They were just meant as playful teasing. _"Andy I'm sorry. I meant it when I said 'you wouldn't get rid of me without a fight'. I kept that promise; it just took me a while to get past some stuff." _His face was serious, he meant what he said. Her face had been consumed by a guilty look when she realized he took her words the wrong way. _"Sam, I didn't mean it like that. I want this okay? How about you come over after work tomorrow." _A smile broke through on her face, _"I'll make sure not to take out the trash before you come." _He smiled back at her, _"Okay." _With that, he turned and walked away, Andy watching his retreating form until it was no longer visible, before closing her door.

* * *

Work the next day was a breeze for Andy, compared to the day before. The streets were very calm and quiet. Maybe everyone else was still exhausted from yesterday too. After finishing her paperwork, she headed into the locker room to change out of her uniform. She walked in to see Traci closing her locker. _"How was your day Detective?" _Traci smiled at her friends ridiculous tone in which she enounced 'detective'. _"Fine. How was yours?" _Andy started to unbutton her shirt as she answered, _"Well it was a heck of a lot better than yesterday." _Traci chuckled at the statement. _"You going to The Penny tonight?" _Andy turned to face Traci as a smile erupted on her face, _"Actually, Sam is coming over to take out my trash."_

Traci couldn't contain her laughter, _"He wants to come over to take out your trash?" _Andy added her own laughter at Traci's comment. She hadn't exactly told Traci everything that Sam had said that night and decided to explain the situation, _"The night he told me he loved me, after he said he was going to do everything he told me and I quote, 'I'm gonna make you dinner. I'm gonna take out your garbage. I'm gonna walk your dog.'" _Traci couldn't help but be excited for her friend, _"That's great, but he asked if he could come over just to take out your trash?" _

"_Well no. He's going to make me dinner too."_

Traci laughed. _"You could have said that instead of Sam's taking out my trash. What's with the dog comment though? By now, you would think he would have figured out you don't have a dog." _She smiled at the absurdity of his comment before continuing, _"You want a ride?"_

"_No. It's fine, I'm just going to walk." _Traci was hesitant, but just gave her an, 'okay, see you later.' before heading out. Andy was fine with walking, it helped her clear her head, relax. She was about five minutes away when she heard a car driving really slowly behind her. She kept walking, not taking the time to glance at the car until she heard them honk. She whipped her head around in annoyance, to see Sam smiling out the window at her. _"Want a ride?" _She climbed in, happy to see Sam. _"Why are you walking? It's freezing." _She hadn't really noticed how cold it was until climbing into the warmth of the car. _"You know, you could always catch a ride from me. I mean we are actually headed to the same place tonight." _She smiled at him, _"I'll keep that in mind."_

After the car was parked, they both hopped out, Sam reaching in the back seat to pull out a grocery bag before they headed inside. Andy held the door open for him as he walked straight on through to the kitchen. After setting the bag down on the counter he turned to retrieve the trash from under the sink. He tied the bag, pulled it out, and put in a new liner. He turned towards the smelly bulging bag, grabbed it and strolled right back out the door without a word or a glance at Andy. He returned after a couple minutes, washed his hands thoroughly, and started working on the contents of the grocery bag.

"_So what are we having?" _Andy asked from the couch, while flipping through a magazine. She had changed into sweats and a t-shirt, not really caring what anyone thought considering it was her house. Sam smiled at the sight; she wasn't trying to impress him. She could care less what she looked like, as long as she was comfortable.

"_Spaghetti and garlic bread." _She nodded, not looking away from the magazine. Ten minutes later, she could hear Sam pulling out plates and decided to join him. He plated the food and sat down next to her. They ate in a relaxed silence, both off in their own thoughts. After they finished, Sam stored the remaining food in the fridge and started cleaning the dishes. _"You don't have to do that you know." _Andy felt like she should inform him before he felt obligated to do something he didn't want to do. _"I know. I made the mess. I can clean it up." _He grinned at her warmly. _"And I happily enjoyed the dinner which you worked hard on. I can clean up." _She smirked at him. _"It's good to know we are both capable of cleaning up." _He smirked back and continuing. She rolled her eyes and walked over to help him.

They finished quickly and Sam headed to put on his jacket. _"You can hang out here for a little while if you want. I'm not kicking you out or anything." _An amused smile crossed his face as he dropped his jacket. Andy stood next to the couch watching him as he suddenly moved towards her. His body came within two inches of hers; she couldn't keep from inhaling deeply, from the shock and his intoxicating scent. He suddenly stepped to the right and threw his body down on the couch. She didn't know what to expect when he stepped up to her, but that was not it. He let out a chuckle at her surprise. She joined in by laughing at his actions.

She said he could stay and hang out for a little while, but he took it a little farther than expected. He was splayed across the couch. Head on a pillow at one end and feet propped over the edge of the other side. She gave him a questioning look. _"Oh did you want to sit down?" _He smirked at her, lifting up his feet for her to sit under them. She glared back at him and set herself down in an armchair to the left. She pulled her feet off of the floor and pulled them up against her chest. One arm came to hold them in place as the other started to rub at her neck. Sam watched her contently, as she closed her eyes at the relief of the tension that she was conducting on her neck. _"Another long day?" _She opened her eyes to study him, _"No, I guess I just haven't bounced back from yesterday's shift yet." _He nodded sympathetically, _"That bad, huh?... Come here." _

He sat up and scooted to one side of the couch, patting the cushion next to him. She looked at him wonderingly, only to give in and seat herself next to him. _"Turn." _He simply commanded, adding a finger flick to go with it. _"What?" _She looked at him questioningly, only having to move her head. He looked at her incredulously. _"Turn your body to face that wall." _He pointed to the desired wall and she did as she was told. He sat with one leg tucked under him and the other hanging over the edge of the couch, Andy's back now turned towards him.

Carefully he placed his hands on her shoulders; she didn't flinch or move away. Taking that as a good sign, he began to massage the tender muscles. She let out a contented sigh and dropped her head in defeat. He could probably ask anything right now and she wouldn't think twice about it. He gently worked out the muscles in her shoulders and moved up to her exposed neck. After a good enough amount of time, although she would have happily endured more, she started to turn. Taking that as a sign to stop, he dropped his hands down to his lap. She turned to face him, _"Thanks." _He bobbed his head, _"No problem. I should probably…" _He jerked his thumb towards the door.

She nodded in agreement. Sam got up and grabbed his jacket, this time no words stopping him from putting it on. Andy stood from the couch and stepped closer to the door as he fixed the collar. He turned to leave, halted by Andy blocking the door. She stepped into his space, as he had done earlier before, but instead of stepping to the side she wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't hesitate to reciprocate the hug, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders. It felt right, Andy couldn't help but keep him close for a little longer, letting her arms wander up his back, under his jacket, until her fingers could close around his shoulders. She settled her face against his shoulder, _"I'm glad you came over tonight." _He smiled as he dipped his head to her ear, _"Yeah I can tell, you won't let me leave without feeling me up first." _She laughed as she released him, _"Nice Swarek. Ruin the moment." _He grinned at her, _"Hey it's true. I probably could have put it in a more romantic way, but I guess it's too late now." _She laughed as she started to push him out the door, _"Get out of my house, I need sleep." _She was pretty sure he mumbled something along the lines of 'needs her beauty sleep' but she wasn't sure. He glanced back with a smile on his face, chuckling lightly to himself, _"'Bye."_

**Author's Note: **I want to thank jh126 for the review. I thought I might have been going a little overboard with Sam's nervousness, but I went with it anyway last time. I hope you don't mind me using some of your comment into the story. I love all the comments; I try to please you all. I really have no idea what is going to happen in this story so if you have any suggestions, or constructive criticism, or ideas feel free to give me any input. Thanks for reading. Review, comment, critique, whatever you please. THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reviewing the last chapter or any other chapters. I checked my emails today to see that I had six or seven new review and I hadn't even posted anything, so thank you. Reviews are always fun to read. Sorry, took me longer than usual to write. I really couldn't think of anything to write about. This is what you get though. I don't really know if I like it, but I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rookie Blue. I do own this story though.

Andy had just changed into her uniform and was now heading out the door. She walked out of the locker room braiding her ponytail, not exactly paying too much attention to where she was going, when she bumped into Gail. _"Distracted much?" _She finished off her hair, tossing the end around her shoulder so it rested on her back, _"Sorry, I'm just running a little later than I was hoping." _Gail smirked at her, folding her arms in front of her chest, _"Yeah, and why is that?" _Andy understood what she was hinting at and shook her head, walking past her into the equipment room, _"I actually had breakfast this morning. Not just coffee." _Gail followed her into the room, _"Yeah did someone make it for you?" _Andy glared over at her, _"Yeah…Me." _Gail stepped closer, _"I know you and Swarek are back together, you don't have to deny it." _The corners of Andy's mouth slightly turned upward at the mention of his name. _"We aren't back together, but we're working at it. How'd you know anyways?" _Gail raised her eyebrows in disbelief, _"We're talking about Swarek. When he's happy, it's big news. He was terrible to work with after you guys broke up." _Gail chuckled , changing her voice to sound more dramatic, _"You make him a better mam…for everyone." _She gave Andy a wink and proceeded back out the door.

Andy walked into the parade room, on time, and took a seat next to Dov. Best walked in not too long after her and proceeded to the front to illustrate the main focuses for that day. _"Assignments, Epstein and Diaz, Peck, you're with the D's today, Collins and Shaw, Swarek and McNally. Serve, protect, and watch your partners back. Let's go." _Andy couldn't help the smile that had taken over her face. She glanced back at Sam to see a smile of his own, complete with dimples. Andy walked past him, heading to retrieve some coffee for each of them, as he finished up a conversation with Oliver. As she was placing a lid on the second cup, Sam came to stand beside her. He gladly took the coffee she had prepared him with a 'thank you'. Heading out to the cruiser, they heard Frank's voice across the room, _"Swarek, a word?" _They both spun to look at him, "_Yes, sir." _Sam turned towards Andy with a confused look on his face, _"Umm…I'll meet you in the cruiser." _Handing her the keys he turned and went in the direction of Frank's office.

She watched as Sam took a seat across from Frank before slowly turning and strolling out to the car. Wondering what Frank could possibly be talking to Sam about, she climbed into the passenger seat and put the keys into the ignition. It was only a few minutes until Sam joined her in the car, but it seemed like it could easily have been hours. He took a seat letting out a big breath and turned to Andy. She looked a little nervous, possibly afraid that he was in trouble. _"You know you can drive right? You didn't have to sit over there." _Andy turned to study his face, he didn't look like he had just been called out on anything, but it was Sam, not the easiest person to read. _"I know you like to drive. I'm fine right here….So, is everything alright?" _Sam flashed her a smile before answering, _"Everything is fine." _She focused her eyes on him, _"Sam…We agreed that we were going to talk more. Don't shut me out again." _His face became very serious as he turned his body towards her completely, one arm on the steering wheel and the other leaning against the seat, _"Andy, I want to talk about this. I want your opinion. I was just thinking that maybe we could do it later, maybe tonight or something." _A smile slowly spread across her face as she nodded, _"Yeah, that's probably better."_

Patrol was very comfortable. They never had trouble working with each other before, but you would think it might be a little harder to adjust, but they easily fell into their usual routine. The day was going by quickly, with minimal occurrences. Working on the streets together giving them each a new perspective of each other as well as their relationship as a whole. Remembering the mistakes that had separated them in the first place, they found different ways to work professionally together. While Andy became a little more protective over Sam, keeping him from breaking too many rules, he became more open to the way Andy went about things, giving her the chance to lead.

For lunch they agreed on a local deli close by. Sitting in their booth, Andy across from Sam, the silence did not stay for too long, _"So we're going to talk later." _It was more of a statement than a question, but Sam answered anyways, _"Yes. We are. I can give you a ride after work and we can order some food and talk." _She smiled at him and nodded in agreement as their food arrived. They ate quickly, not wanting to miss anything important happening on the streets. The rest of shift went swiftly, Sam insisting that Andy drive, stating that she had not taken her chance that morning and she should take it now before he changed his mind. He knew that she always loved the chance to drive, and he figured that she had only taken the passenger's seat because she was afraid he had gotten into trouble with Best, but after he offered she had no problem accepting.

Back at the station they parted and went their separate ways to change into their normal attire. Sam finished first and took his usual spot, resting against the wall outside of the women's locker room. Andy strode out after a couple minutes, glancing at him but keeping her speed. Sam pushed off the wall as soon as he saw her and fell into step alongside her. They made it to the truck, both chucking their bags into the backseat before fastening their seatbelts. Starting the truck, he to Andy. She looked petrified. Her hands were in fists in her lap, back straight as a board, and face pale as the moon staring directly ahead. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her horrified state. He had said everything was fine, obviously she didn't believe him. _"Andy, everything is fine. I'm serious. I can tell you now or…" _She immediately shook her head; she didn't want to still be sitting at the station when she heard whatever he was going to say. If it was bad, she might not be capable of keeping herself in the car, she was known to run, run away from Sam or even run to Frank to give him a piece of her mind. She didn't want the risk of either of those happening. _"Okay, your place or mine?"_ Sam studied her, trying to figure out exactly what could be running through her head. _"I don't care." _She continued to stare out the windshield, not bothering to even glance at him.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling into his garage. If they were going to do the talking thing, he needed a comfortable environment, although he felt comfortable at Andy's place as well. Maybe they should have gone there; she might need more comfort than him. He opened her door, looking up at her, and gently placed a hand on her arm. She hadn't moved from her petrified position throughout the ride. She whipped her head to look at him as his hand came to rest on her arm, _"You need to calm down McNally. You're freaking me out." _She nodded, taking his hand to help her out. As soon as the house door was open, she was making her way to the couch. Sam shrugged off his jacket and followed suit. He crouched down in front of her, making her look at him, _"So should we order some food, or do you want to talk first?" _She became defensive at the mention of talking, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms securely around them. _"Talk." _ The word was barely audible, but Sam nodded with an understanding smile, he wasn't too good at the talking aspect of relationships, never was. He sat down on the couch, one leg hanging off so he could face her. Letting out a breath he rushed through the sentence, _"Frank wanted to talk to me about becoming a detective." _There, it was out there. Just rip the bandage off, right? Andy started to laugh, almost hysterically; Sam looked at her with concern. When she finally calmed down enough to form some words, she uttered between giggles, _"Really?...Frank…called you in…because he wants you to be a detective?" _She got control of her laughter as Sam nodded in response to her question. She let out an extremely large sigh, _"I was thinking it was something bad, but that's it?" _He smiled at her relief and nodded.

"_So what do you think?" _She looked at him, eyebrows creasing in confusion, _"Why are you asking me?" _His face turned serious as looked at her, _"Because, this is us…talking. Before, I probably would have made a decision and then told you about it, but your opinion matters to me. So I am asking for it." _She smiled, turning her body towards him, her legs crossed in front of her on the couch, _"Yeah? Why do you want my opinion so much?" _He knew she was prodding him; she wanted him to tell her how he feels about her. He looked at her, eyes boring into hers. If he was going to say this he needed to make sure she was listening, _"Andy, your opinion means everything to me." _She laughed at her own cleverness, _"I'm going to remember that for the next time we get in a fight. I'm automatically going to win." _Sam couldn't help but laugh too, _"I didn't say your opinion is always right." _ Andy's face suddenly became serious, her head dropping to look at her lap, _"That's true." _Her voice was laced with guilt. Sam suddenly understood what she was referring to, his hand reached for her calf as he shook his head, _"Andy, don't. You're a great cop."_

She skipped forward, getting to what she really wanted to understand, she couldn't help it; she needed answers, _"Why did you shut me out Sam? Why did you give up on us?...I already forgave you for it, for everything, we just need to work it out still. We need to understand exactly what went wrong the first time. I don't want it to happen again." _He nodded in agreement, blowing out a breath before answering. _"Andy, I'm sorry. I've never had someone so concerned for me. I mean I have, but you just keep prodding. Everyone else would just back off after a certain point. I just wasn't use to the persistence. It was new to me. Pushing you away was the stupidest…and smartest thing I have ever done." _She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes, _"Smartest?" _He quickly hurried on before she became angry, _"There's a quote that says, 'Sometimes two people need to step apart and make a space between, that each might see the other anew, in a glance across a room, or silhouetted against the moon.' I think we needed that space. I needed to see how much you really mean to me and I couldn't do that unless you were no longer mine. I took you for granted before, but now I know how important you are…how much I need you. I never blamed you for Jerry's death. Not for a second. I was thinking the exact same thing that day, going back to the bar was the logical thing to do." _His tone was very serious; leaving no doubt that he meant what he said.

She let her hand fall onto his, eyes becoming soft with the overwhelming emotions. _"So, do you want to be a detective?" _He smiled at the change in subject, calming him slightly, _"I'm not sure. I think it would be good for our relationship, not always spending our work days together." _Once again her face hardened to a confused expression, edged with anger. _"We make a great team, don't get me wrong, but having these feelings for you and then watching you put yourself in danger …constantly…I may seem serious and put together on the outside, but seeing you in those risky situations, I can't help but imagine everything that could go wrong, the things that could happen to you. I don't know if I can handle that stuff again, not that I handled it the first time. That's why I become so protective, I wouldn't be able to control myself if something happened to you while I was standing right there. I was serious when I said I can't be a cop and be with you. I have a hard time staying focused when your there. I resort back to the need protect you, make sure you're safe. I know you'll still be in those situations, but I won't have to be there watching it happen." _She smiled at how flustered he was becoming. He needed to let her know how much she meant to him, but he just didn't know how to say it. She smiled and nodded, "_I think you would make a great detective. It's your choice though. I'll be right here either way." _

He couldn't help the smile that took over his face. Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere made him feel so much lighter. _"I think I'm going to do it." _She smiled at his decision, giving his hand a gentle, but reassuring squeeze, _"I think Jerry would be proud. You're going to be great…Hey this way we can actually talk about what we did at work instead of already knowing." _He nodded, _"Yeah, now I won't have to worry about some rookie talking my ear off all day, or almost getting killed every day, or tackling me in an alley." _She gave him a halfhearted shove, _"Hey, you never know, you might hate being a detective. You'll be crawling back to me in no time." _He laughed casually, shaking his head, _"I think I'll be fine, don't get your hopes up."_

Throughout their conversation their bodies had drawn together, Sam's leg coming to rest against Andy's, knees and shins touching, both of their backs arching inward, towards each other, faces inches away. Andy could no longer resist the urge to reach out and touch him, her forearms coming to rest gently on his shoulders, hands finding residence on the back of his head, fingers fiddling with hair. He couldn't let her do all the touching, one hand coming to rest alongside her cheek, thumb gently outlining the edge of her lower lip, the other hand stationed on her waist. She was the first to break the silence, _"I didn't know you were much of a quote guy, Swarek." _His lips curved into a smile, _"There are a few that I like enough to remember." _She nodded slightly, watching his lips, _"Yeah? You have more stored away?" _He chuckled, _"Yes, for appropriate situations…You got any quotes McNally?" _She smiled, staring into his eyes she repeated, _"You really shouldn't say 'I love you' unless you mean it. But if you mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget." _He nodded, glancing down to her lips quickly before returning her gaze, _"You trying to tell me something?" _

He was provoking her; he knew it was working too. She rolled her eyes jokingly before locking them on his, _"I love you." _The return of the megawatt smile! Sam couldn't contain it. _"Well that's convenient, because I'm in love with you." _Her smile mirroring the same intensity as Sam's. Her face became serious again, _"Good." _She leaned in the couple of inches that separated them, stopping a millimeter from Sam's face, taking her eyes from his lips just long enough to glance at his eyes, staring at her lips. His lips parted ever so slightly, his breath brushing across her lips. She effortlessly conquered the millimeter between them, fitting her lips to his. The kiss was chaste, but held more meaning than either one of them could have expected. When they parted, enough space between them that they could look at each other's eyes, Sam couldn't help his body's demands, _"So you want some dinner?" _Andy couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped, but nodded, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

**Quotes- The first was by Robert Brault, the second, Author Unknown.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was too cheesy for your taste, but I love cheese. I thought writing out my idea would be a lot easier than this, but writing about two characters that someone else made up…let's just say I didn't think that part through before. This is hard stuff, I commend all the writers of fanfiction. Thanks again. Please review, comment, criticize…constructively, PM me, don't do anything, whatever you feel like. THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews as usual. You guy are always so supportive and nice.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rookie Blue.

"_Why are we doing this?" _Sam couldn't help but wonder why this was taking place. She stopped for a second, _"What, you don't like spending time with me?"_ she teased. _"No, I do. But why are we spending our time doing this?" _He put his hands on his thighs, bending slightly to catch his breath. Andy laughed at his exhaustion, _"Well Chris was busy, so I thought I'd ask you. I can always ask someone else…maybe someone younger." _He stood to his full height and glared at her while folding his arms on his chest, _"Are you implying that I am too old to play on your level?" _She shook her head at his question, _"No….Maybe." _She added the last part just to see his reaction. He stepped towards her, invading her personal space, not that she minded, looking down at her, he challenged, _"Bring it McNally."_

* * *

The morning had started like any other. Waking up early, although he didn't have to, Sam wandered to the kitchen, started the coffee maker, and hoped into the shower. Ten minutes later he was reading the newspaper while sipping his coffee. He glanced at his phone, buzzing on the counter, planning on ignoring it, until he caught sight of the name illuminated on the screen. _"Swarek." _

"_You should really try saying 'hello' one of these days."_

"_Sorry. It's a habit. Hello." _He corrected himself.

"_Hey. How are you?"_

"_Fine. Yourself?"_

"_Good." _

There was a pause. She called him, obviously there was something she wanted to say…unless she was just calling to say 'hi'. _"McNally?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Were you calling for something? Or were you just hoping to listen to me breathe into the phone?"_

"_Yes, exactly. I love listening to you breathe. That's the only reason I called."_

He rolled his eyes, although he knew she couldn't see, and waited for her to continue. _"No, umm…Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to play with me."_

He chuckled, _"__**Play**__ with you? Are we five?"_

She laughed at the realization of how it sounded. _"Shut up. I was planning on going to the gym to play some basketball. Do you want to come?"_

He thought about it for a second. _"Well I guess that's better than asking me to come to yoga with you. You want me to pick you up?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be great. Come by as soon as you're ready." _He could hear the smile in her voice.

"_I'll be over in a little while then."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Okay, bye."_

"_Bye."_

He quickly changed into shorts and pulled on his shoes, grabbing his keys and running out the door. He knocked, heard a muffled, 'come in', and proceeded into her apartment. She was tying up her laces as he entered, so he placed himself on the couch. She glanced at him quickly before turning to grab something from her room, only to have the realization hit her. She whipped her head back at him and looked at him, really looked at him. A smile spread over her face, _"You do own shorts!" _Sam chuckled at her stunned state, _"Yeah. When I work out, I don't usually wear jeans, hard to imagine, I know." _She nodded, clearly still stunned, taking it all in, _"I've never seen you in shorts before." _His smile gave her the feeling that he was thinking 'really?', but she didn't care, she continued to stare. _"It's not like you've never seen my legs before. I can change if this is going to be a distraction for you." _She laughed at his offer. It was very thoughtful, _"This is just a new experience for me. I'm taking it in….Distracting or not, I'm still gonna take you down." _He gave her a cocky smile, _"We'll see about that."_

They made it to the gym a little while later and headed for the basketball courts. Their game commenced, Andy starting with the ball and quickly getting past Sam to the hoop. The game had just begun, but Andy was already easily ahead. It wasn't that Sam was bad at basketball, Andy was just better. He was getting frustrated so she decided to slow it down for him, just a little bit. She took her time dribbling down, turning her body to guard the ball when she got close enough to him. He came up behind her, arms out to the side, blocking her in. She took it as an invitation to get closer to him; she pressed her body into his, dribbling backwards to the net, pushing his along for the ride. She managed to pivot and shoot before he could block it, putting her score even higher. The game continued in a similar fashion, taking breaks to breathe every so often. Tired from exertion and humiliation, Sam decided it was time to go.

Walking into her apartment, she headed for the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and taking a drink before passing the bottle to Sam. He drained the rest of the liquid, looking at as Andy as he set the bottle down. She was staring at him, looking him over. _"What?" _Startled by the sound, her eyes moved back up to his face, _"You're sexy when you're sweaty." _He smiled at her new found attraction. Jerking his thumb towards the bathroom he asked, _"May I?" _She nodded and he turned away.

She heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see him waltzing back in, shirtless. She stared at his defined chest, glistening with moisture, as she shook her head, _"No. Nope. You need to cover that up." _Her finger waved about his revealed chest. _"Excuse me?" _His eyebrows drew together in confusion as a smile started to form because of her newly flustered state. _"Where's your shirt? You seriously need to put something on." _He raised his eyebrows at her, folding his arms on his chest, _"It's wet. I hung it up." _She shook her head again, keeping her eyes moving between the newly exposed skin and his face. _"You can't do this to me Sam." _His smile widened as he stepped closer to her, causing her to back into the counter, _"I'm just getting my revenge Andy." _Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, _"Revenge? What did I do to you?" _ Her tone illustrating her offence.

He smiled and stepped even closer, less than an inch separating their bodies. He placed his hands at the edge of the counter on either side of her, blocking her in, keeping her where he wanted her. _"You cheated. That whole game was a scam." _She chuckled, knowing that she didn't do something horrible to him, _"I did not cheat." _He stared at her face, shaking his head in disagreement, _"Yes you did. You were distracting me. It's cheating." _She smiled slyly, deciding to play dumb, _"I don't know what you're talking about." _He scoffed, _"You were intentionally rubbing up against me every chance you got! That's cheap." _She giggled at his frustration, it was just a game. _"It's called basketball Sam." _He shook his head furiously, _"No. No, that is not how you play. Please tell me that you don't play like that with Diaz." _She shook her head, she was caught. Time to come clean before he really got angry. _"No, I guess not. Just you." _He nodded, a look of relief flashing across his face. _"Well then, you have to deal with this." _He waved a hand in front of his bare top. She smiled as she looked him over once more, _"Fine. Waltz around naked for all I care. I'm going to make breakfast and you are going to keep your distance, buddy." _She placed her hands on his rib cage, pushing him away in order to get past.

She made them eggs as Sam sat and watched from one of the kitchen stools. As they ate, Sam would glance over every so often to find Andy staring at his chest, a forkful off egg suspended in midair. Every time he would stop to break the trance, _"Andy?"_ Her eyes would flutter from the sound and look up to meet his. Every time she would answer, _"Sorry. What?" _and stuff the eggs into her mouth, looking back down at her plate before he could say anything else. They finished eating, he stood and took both of their plates to the sink and began to wash them, Andy too preoccupied with watching his muscles move beneath his skin. Before she knew it, she had quietly walked to stand behind him. She reached up and lightly let her hands glide down his back, needing to feel his skin, feel his muscles flex. _"I was keeping my distance, if you're going to try and blame this on me later, you can think again." _His voice was casual, as if she was doing nothing to him. She stepped closer, her eyes closing in pleasure as her hands moved to the front, gliding up his abdomen. Her hands finished their journey, fingers wrapping around to the back of his shoulder. She rested her chin on her hand, head turning to look at his profile, she pushed a kiss against his cheek. As she pulled back, her breath brushed against his ear, _"Thank you." _He finished rinsing the last plate and turned his head to look at her, _"You're welcome." _He gently placed a kiss above her eyebrow, as she released him.

He turned around, resting his weight against the sink and pulling her closer by her arm. She stepped up, between his legs, lifting her chin slightly to look up at him. He could no longer resist the urge to kiss her. He lowered his mouth onto hers, his hand automatically coming to rest at the back of her head as the other moved to her back, drawing her closer. Her hand got lost in his hair, forcing his face even closer. They continued on, but the kisses became softer, lighter, both knowing that they needed to stop before they couldn't. They pulled apart, Sam hurriedly placing one last kiss on her lips. She looked up, not trying to hide the ecstasy brought about by the kiss. Sam was beaming as well, finally breaking the silence, _"I should probably go shower." _She nodded, _"Yeah me too." _She stepped back to let him pass, when he headed for the bathroom she was confused, maybe even a little frightened. _"Sam, we are not showering together!" _Although she would love it, they had decided to take it slow. He chuckled as he walked out, waving his shirt for her to see, _"I was just grabbing this." _She blushed in embarrassment, _"Oh. Yeah, right." _He pulled it on over his head, _"I am not letting all your neighbors see me walking around half naked. Doesn't reflect well on a cop." _She calmed at his joking and walked him to the door. _"Hey are you busy today? You wanna come over after your shower and we can just hang out?" _He turned to look at her, _"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." _She bit her lip trying to hide her smile, _"'Kay." _

**Author's Note: **I don't know why I do two of these things, but oh well. This chapter is just random, mostly because I have no storyline in mind anymore. I hope you like it. Leave a review or comment or idea. Thanks for reading! THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Thank you to the few of you that reviewed, I'm glad you like it. This chapter picks up right after the last one. It's my longest so far, so I hope I don't bore you into a slumber.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy stripped off her clothes and stepped under the spray of warm water. She let it wash over her as she stood in thought. She and Sam were working it out, they were starting slow, starting back at the beginning, or at least as close to the beginning as their situation would allow. They had already been through so much together, as partners, as friends, as whatever their relationship had been classified as. They had been partners first. They made a great partnership, they worked well together. Then they made it to friends. She could still remember the day they had officially classified themselves as "friends". Getting out at Sudbury she remembered him saying he had never been friends with a woman before. Through all the experiences they shared, they have learned. You don't just forget about everything that has happened in the past, you use it in the present to make a better future. They couldn't start over completely, so they started as close as they could.

Their relationship now was different than before. Before, they had skipped everything, skipped the dates, the flirting, and all the things that couples usually start out with. She had chosen someone else over him. They wouldn't have been able to have a relationship at first, but then she had gotten involved with Luke and before she knew it, they were serious. She was with Luke, but there was still an undeniable attraction to Sam, she was physically attracted to him, but it was more than that as well. She was happy with Luke, but there were always doubts. She loved Luke, she still does. You don't just stop loving someone because of something they do. The love just changes, maybe some of it is lost, but there is always a part of you that still loves them, cares for them, but not in the same way as before.

Luke did a terrible thing to her. He betrayed her; but in some ways, she was relieved. She wasn't sure she was ready for marriage. She wasn't sure she wanted to be tied to someone for the rest of her life. Their whole relationship was unstable to begin with. They never completely trusted one another, she couldn't trust him to be there when she needed someone, and he could never trust her completely when it came to Sam. He should have been able to trust her, but she couldn't even trust herself when it came to Sam. There were feelings there that she couldn't push away, so when things with Luke went south, she was relieved. She didn't need to feel pressured when she was around Sam anymore, she was free to have those feelings for him without constantly worrying what others would think.

She finally had a chance to explore a relationship with Sam. She took her time to get over Luke, to get past the pain that he had put her through. He had cheated on her, and although she felt a little relieved, she was hurt. She was devastated. Once again, someone had chosen someone or something else over her. He had chosen Jo, her mother had left her to go off with some guy, and her father had chosen alcohol over her repeatedly. She had forgiven her father, he eventually chose her over the bottle when faced with an ultimatum. Her mother had found her way back into her life and she didn't want to waste any more time resenting her, she was her mother after all. Luke had tried to get her back, but she couldn't handle it. After finding out about Luke and Jo, it dawned on her that he probably hadn't planned to propose to her in the first place. She had found the ring though; he probably felt it was the best thing to do, so he did it. He proposed.

After getting past that aching, she felt free. She and Sam could possibly try something, but then he went undercover. He didn't even know that she felt something for him. When she saw him undercover, she couldn't stop herself from going back, and that night is when they jumped in. She never really liked time and space. When she saw him, she didn't want any more space between them, she wanted him, and she didn't want to wait any longer. They skipped over things that shouldn't have been passed up, but they couldn't help it. They had become friends first, but they had never expressed their feelings in words before jumping in to bed together. Then there was the suspension, three months of no contact, three very long months. The first day back, wasn't the warmest welcome, but at the end of the day, they jumped right back in where they had left off; never even trying to start from the beginning. Their relationship was good; it seemed great, until Jerry's death. Then the problems came; they didn't know how to communicate with each other, and he ended it. They were apart for two months, but now they were here, trying to work it out, starting over, and taking it slowly.

After standing there for longer than expected, she got to work. She cleaned herself off and lathered up her hair. She finished quickly, stepping out and heading for her dresser in search of comfortable clothes. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed back into the bathroom to deal with her hair. She dried it half-heartedly before throwing it into a messy bun at the back of her head. She lazily walked out to the kitchen, grabbing a paper and pen, and opening the fridge for inventory. She jotted down the items that she would need to pick up and walked out to the living room. Picking her phone up off the coffee table and sending a text to Sam, not knowing if he would be able to answer the phone at that moment.

_I need to run to the store today, do you need anything?_

His reply came quickly; he had probably already finished his shower. _Yeah, I could use some things. I'll make a list and then we can go together._

She smiled to herself; the thought of Sam shopping for groceries was not a thought that had ever passed through her mind. Obviously he went to the store, he had food and stuff, but she never pictured Sam in a grocery store, pushing a cart down the aisle…maybe he didn't even use a cart, maybe he just used one of the baskets you carry around, either way, she was amused by the image. Fifteen minutes later, her phone started to ring, Sam's name taking over the screen. _"Hello?" _

"_Hey, I'm outside in the truck if you're ready."_

"_Yeah, I'll be right down."_

She changed into a pair of jeans, pulled on her shoes, and grabbed a jacket before closing the door behind her. She hopped into the truck and buckled herself in before looking over at Sam. His hair was still a little wet from his shower, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his signature leather jacket hugging his build, and she could smell the freshly applied cologne. They headed off to the store, without speaking a word to each other. Pulling into a space they both hopped out, Sam pocketing the keys as Andy rounded the back of the truck. _"Okay, you want the lists or the cart?" _She looked at him with a smile on her face, _"I'll take the lists." _He pulled his list from his back pocket and handed it over before grabbing a cart and moving into the store.

They walked side by side down the aisles, plucking needed items off of their shelves and placing them into the cart. Andy couldn't tame the smile that had placed itself on her face when they had walked into the store. They finished quickly, making a very efficient team, and headed to pay for their items before leaving. Once everything was packed into the backseat, they headed to Sam's house to drop off his groceries.

Putting items into the pantry and cupboards at Sam's place was an interesting experience to say the least. Everything was organized meticulously depending upon the category that it was classified into. Cereal was at the top, soups near the bottom, pasta in the middle, purely because of the first letter of their specific category. Andy, not noticing this little detail, started placing items wherever there was space on a shelf. Sam walked over to examine the 'mess' that she made, and started removing the misplaced items. _"I thought that stuff went in here." _Andy watched from behind him, a confused expression on her face. _"It does. You just put it in wrong." _He didn't seem angry or annoyed, but Andy wasn't exactly sure what was going on. _"How did I put it in wrong?" _She was annoyed by the silliness of the situation. _"Cereal goes up here because it starts with 'c', granola bars here because of the 'g', pasta 'p', soup 's',…" _She cut him off; annoyed by the treatment he was giving her. _"I know how to spell okay? I know the alphabet." _She took a breath, ridding herself of the evident frustration in her voice. _"Didn't know you were so organized." _He finished alphabetizing his food and turned to her, _"This is one of the few things I can control in life. This is the one thing that doesn't have to be complicated. I know how it works, I know where things are, it's something I don't need to worry about." _She nodded, realizing that this was something that helped him cope. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so obsessed about something so stupid." _She shook her head, _"No, I get it. Life is messy. It's nice to have things that you know you can control, things that don't have to be messy." _He nodded and smiled at her understanding, _"You ready to go?" _She nodded and headed for the door, taking the new information that had just revealed itself with her.

They unloaded her share of the groceries without any more dilemmas. _"So what did you have planned for your day off?" _Sam wondered what he had gotten himself into by agreeing to come back after showering. _"Nothing really. I needed to go to the store, that's done now, but that was about all I needed to do today." _He smiled, thankful that they didn't have to worry about anything else, and seated himself on a stool in the kitchen as she placed her elbows on the counter across from him. That sat their silently, just studying each other until Andy's stomach made its presence known. Sam chuckled at the interruption, _"Hungry McNally." _She smiled at his amusement before sarcastically asking, _"How did you know?" _He shrugged his shoulders, _"I like to think I'm good at reading people." _She smiled slyly before questioning, _"Oh, well then, what am I craving for lunch?" _He smiled wickedly back at her as he stood up and made his way to the fridge to see what he could put together. _"Well besides the incredibly irresistible man standing in your kitchen, it looks like you are craving a turkey sandwich." _She took his seat as he started placing food onto the counter, _"Wow, you are good." _He closed the fridge and turned to look at her, _"Yeah well, how can you not crave an incredibly irresistible man?" _She laughed at his cockiness, _"I was talking about the turkey sandwich, but I am glad to know that your ego hasn't diminished in the slightest."_

He quickly assembled two sandwiches and placed the items back in the fridge before taking a seat next to her. _"So what do you want to do today?" _She swallowed the bite that was in her mouth before turning to look at him. _"I don't know." _She hadn't really thought that far ahead when she asked if he wanted to come back over, she didn't care what they did; she just liked having him around. He bobbed his head while taking another bite out of his carefully constructed sandwich. Lunch finished and Andy placed their dishes into the sink before joining Sam in the living room. He had settled himself on the couch, his head resting against one arm of the couch as his body was spread across the rest. Andy looked at him, not wanting to intrude on his space but also not wanting to take the arm chair and leave the comfort of being close to him. _"I wouldn't have made you for shy." _The words ran through her head, flashing images of their first morning in bed together through her mind. She smiled and responded exactly how she did that morning, _"I'm not being shy." _

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him, sliding closer to the edge and positioning her between the back of the couch and his body. She was surprised at first, but quickly composed herself, shifting her body to get a little more comfortable. He looked down at her, an entertained smile on his face, _"Happy?" _She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. As if that didn't give her away already, she replied, _"Very." _She rested her head on his shoulder as his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. She tugged on his hand, forcing his arm down farther. Laying in silence, she brought his arm closer to her face, examining it, letting her eyes take in every detail of his hand and wrist. _"What are you doing?" _His voice was soft and warm, but filled with intrigue. _"You never really told me about that night…in that house with Brennan. I saw the aftermath, but I never knew how it happened." _She tilted her head to look at his face, still holding onto his hand. _"What did he do to you?" _

He pulled his eyes away from hers and focused on the wall, exhaling, he began, _"He came over, wanting to go somewhere, but as we were leaving he knocked me out…hit me in the head with something, not sure what it was. Next thing I know, I'm waking up with a bag over my head and cloth in my mouth tied at the back of my head. I was sitting on a wooden chair with my wrists and ankles tied to the legs and arms of the chair. He wanted answers to his wife and daughters death, he knew someone had covered it up and he thought I had answers because I was working him. He wasn't buying the fact that I didn't know anything about it, so he kicked the chair over and came back with a jar of water. He held my jaw and started pouring it into my mouth. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't swallow, I felt like I was drowning…repeatedly. He would come back wanting answers that I didn't have, when I would tell him I had no idea he just got more water. He started talking about his kid, her first words, how she couldn't pronounce things…he smashed my hand with a hammer." _His hand clenched unconsciously before relaxing, as he continued to stare at the wall. _"I told him he didn't deserve them which pissed him off so he punched me…the whole chair fell over. The chair broke from the force of my weight coming down on it and I untied myself. When he came back in with a gun I hit him with a shovel, kicked him a couple times…we fought, but he had me, I couldn't breathe with his arm around my neck, but then you guys showed up. A couple minutes later and I would have been dead."_

Andy sucked in a breath, trying to keep the unshed tears from escaping. _"I'm sorry Sam." _He shook his head, peeling his eyes from the wall to look at her, _"What happened to me then had nothing to do with you. He made me because of the crap Boyd gave me." _She looked back down at his hand, fitting her fingers into the spaces between his. _"I'm sorry I left you…after all that." _He leaned his head onto hers, his cheek resting against her hair. She could feel him shaking his head, _"It's fine. I wouldn't have been able to follow the rules of the suspension if you had stayed here. I was angry before, but if you hadn't left we might not have jobs anymore. I missed you though…that's what hurt the most. Not being able to see you every day was worse than the fact that you left because I knew you would be back." _Her thumb brushed along the creases in his palm, _"I missed you every day." _She could feel him nodding, _"I know."_

The silence was nice, but it became overwhelming for Andy after a couple minutes. She liked being able to talk…she especially liked being able to get honest answers. _"Can I ask you something?" _His eyes bore into the wall again, _"Shoot." _She took a breath, not sure how to phrase it, not wanting to make him feel guilty or angry. _"What was going through your brain the night we broke up?" _She added the 'we' not wanting to put the blame all on him, although she had no say in the split. He let out a shaky breath as he composed himself. _"I thought a lot about us, after Jerry's death. I couldn't imagine what Nash was going through, losing someone like that, someone she was going to marry, someone she was completely in love with. I couldn't help but picture myself in that same situation, losing you. Even you being in Nash's situation, me dying, I couldn't face the thought of putting you through that pain, letting myself be put through that pain because of our relationship and the riskiness of our job. I thought we were too involved, too invested in each other. Breaking up with you, making you hate me, ruining our relationship…I thought that if something horrible were to happen to one of us while we were in that situation, us no longer having a relationship…I thought it would lessen the pain if something did happened to me or you. I was wrong Andy, I was so wrong. I watched you, I would make sure to see you at work, just a glimpse of you…and every time I would tell myself, 'As long as she is alive, she's better without you. Nothing else matters'. Except other things did matter, I couldn't live like that. I was horrible to everyone. I was horrible to everything. I was horrible to myself. I treated everyone like dirt, I practically destroyed my house and truck, I didn't take out the trash or do the dishes or clean out my car those six weeks. I would come home every night and just drink until I passed out. Seeing you with that bomb, I realized that I would rather spend every day with you, every day with you knowing how I felt about you. I would rather die, knowing that the person I loved knew how much I loved them, than die knowing that they might be in less pain because I had ruined my relationship with them. I would rather die knowing that I spent everyday living life to the fullest. Life can only be lived through love, loving someone makes life worth living. I'm sorry for hurting you Andy, but I hurt myself too. I thought that I was doing something selfless, something wise, but I regret it all the time, knowing that I have caused you pain. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Andy, I'm sorry."_

She kept her gaze away from his, knowing that she would break if she looked at him. Her voice was shaky, but she started anyway. _"I'm not saying this to hurt you. You told me the pain you went through, I need to tell you what I went through. Tell you how in love I was with you, how in love I am." _She bit her lip, giving herself a second to think of how to begin. She felt a slight squeeze from his hand and smiled before her face hardened as she spoke again. _"That night in the parking lot, I was so thankful for the rain. I walked home alone, crying. I didn't want people giving me pity looks. The rain and the tears mixed…you couldn't tell one from the other. Plus if it had been a nice night, I would have hated the world even more, mocking my relationship failures. I was so mad. I was furious at you and what you said. I wanted to slap you when you started saying you hoped we could still be friends. I can never just be friends with you. My feelings for you go beyond friendship. They went beyond friendship even when I was with Luke. We were never just friends. You want to know what I did that night? I was such a cliché, and I hate myself for it. I went home and drowned my tears in ice cream, lots of ice cream…delicious ice cream, but ice cream none the less. I ate a whole pint of ice cream, while silently crying over you. I cried for hours, I cried until there were no more tears, and then I lay on the floor, staring off at something, but seeing nothing. I stayed there the whole night, in that same position, staring at nothing, feeling nothing. I was numb, I couldn't do anything, I was useless. I felt so stupid for letting myself become so depressed over a relationship. Luckily I had the next day off, a whole day to pull myself together…but I couldn't. I stayed on the floor, staring, occasionally thinking of what I did wrong, but I couldn't come up with anything. I finally gave up, told myself that I didn't need you, I was independent, I didn't need anybody and I pulled myself off the floor and got on with my life. I took a shower, washing away the memories of the night before, ate some food, I even went for a run. I was determined to get over you, forget about us, and I was doing fine, great even…and then you asked for your keys back and I knew I wasn't past it, I hadn't forgotten about it, I had just been fooling myself." _She stopped, shaking her head at the memory, crying in the squad car because he asked for his keys back weeks after he had already broken up with her. It shouldn't have hurt, but it did.

He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the large lump clogging it. _"Andy, that morning, I wanted to ask for another chance…but I was stupid, arrogant, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I did the opposite of what I wanted. That key was one of the few things still linked us together. I didn't want it, I didn't need it, but for some reason I asked for it. When you chucked it at me that night, I felt like I had just been shot in the vest, it was painful." _She chuckled, happy that it was as painful for him as it was for her, _"You deserved it." _She felt him nod, before continuing, _"Sam, that time apart made me realize things. I realized that when I said I loved you in your truck that one day, I had no idea how much I really did. I realized that you have become part of my life, I need you in my life completely, I can't live with only catching glimpses. I can't live without you…which means you can't die. Ever. I know I sound stupid and like the biggest girl ever, but I am utterly and completely in love with you and nothing can change that. I'm serious when I say I'm gonna say it all the time. I love you. I do." _She finished with a large sigh. A small nervous chuckle accompanying the escaping air. They were talking, a lot, about very intimate and personal things; this is what a relationship should be like, always sharing your experiences, thoughts, and opinions.

They stared at each other, unable to move their gaze from the others eyes. A couple minutes passed before Andy had the courage to speak again. Trying to lighten the mood, she tried to make a joke about something he had said earlier. _"You know, I am having an incredibly hard time picturing your truck filled with crap. And your house, especially after seeing your organizing crisis earlier today…I really must have done a number on you." _He smiled at her playful teasing before allowing his face to fall into the serious mask that was usually there. _"Don't underestimate your abilities McNally, you ruined me. You want to know what I realized when I was being an idiot and keeping you out of my life? I realized I only want you. Nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do. Now it's my turn to sound like an infatuated teenage girl, but it's true. The moment you told me you loved me, I felt like…it was like…okay, you know when your foot hits a patch of ice and there is that moment when your heart skips a beat because of the fear of falling, but then you're so happy that you didn't fall? It's like that, every single time you say it. It scares me half to death, but I am also extremely happy because I don't land on my butt. I want to live my life to the fullest Andy. I want you to know how much I love you. I want to tell you every day, show you every day, how much I love you." _

The staring contest continued for a couple more minutes, composing themselves, letting their words sink in. _"Okay. Yes. Let's do it…I mean, we already agreed to do it, but let's do it!" _Sam chuckled at her excitement and couldn't help, but tease her, _"Should we shake on it too?" _She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to hide her smile, but took his extended hand anyways, grasping it tightly and shaking it. _"McNally…" _his tone was the same warning tone he had used outside the penny after her second day on the job. The situation was similar to that night. She was smiling and closing in on him, he said her name, their mouths were inching closer, but this time she didn't have to worry about her job, getting in trouble, being caught with her training officer. She shifted her body so she was halfway on top of him and took his jaw in her hands and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away quickly, looking up to his eyes, _"Thank you." _She rolled over the top of him, getting her feet securely on the ground before pulling herself off completely. She turned to look at his surprised yet slightly angry expression, _"Come on lover boy, I need food." _She turned and sauntered into the kitchen leaving him to watch her walk away. As he was pulling himself up off the couch he announced to her in a slightly annoyed tone, _"You should be fatter with how much you think about food. You're almost as bad as Oliver." _She laughed, but fired back, _"Would you still love me if I was fat?" _He appeared in the kitchen and leaned against the counter; arms crossed on his chest, and shrugged, _"Just more to love, right?" _She smiled at his commitment to her, _"I'm gonna remember that for when I do get fat."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the length, but I didn't want to split it randomly in the middle or anything like that. Also sorry for how cheesy this is. It's even worse than the last chapter, but Sam could pretty much have me balling on the floor with only a couple sentences, so the idea of this happening would probably kill me, although I am pretty sure this wouldn't happen, which is why I write fanfiction. Also I am saying this kindly, to the guest reviewer who keeps saying Sam and Andy need a lot more romance; it would help me if you could specify what exactly that entails so I can make it happen. Otherwise, you just get whatever comes out of my head. Please review and tell me what you think. If you want to see anything specific let me know and we'll see if I can use it. Other than that, thank you for continuing to read this! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I thought I'd give an ending instead of just ending it, so I wrote this chapter just to tie everything up. As for what happens afterword, feel free to imagine for yourself.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Rookie Blue.

Andy and Sam had been great. Everything was still slow, but the smallest of things held so much more meaning than they had before. Their work situation had changed, separating them most days, making their mornings and evening time together more special. They actually had conversations about work without either of them knowing everything that they had already been through that day. The new conversations helped strengthen their relationship even further, mostly because of the fact that every detail didn't need to be shared, just the jist of their day sufficed, meaning Andy could leave out some of the endangering situations that she repeatedly put herself into, which in the end prevented Sam from ever worrying or getting angry.

Working towards becoming a detective also complicated Sam's schedule, on top of normal work he was studying everything he needed to know to be a detective. He was working hard and it was paying off, but it was also draining him physically.

He walked in her door, having just gotten off shift and all he wanted was to see her and then sleep, dropping his bag by the door and yelling out for her.

"Andy?"

"In here."

He followed her voice to the bedroom, grateful there was a large bed to lie on in there. He found her lying at the top of the bed on her stomach, reading a book. She was splayed across the width of the bed, hair done up in a bun, yoga pants and one of his black t-shirts on, legs bent at the knee and slightly swaying, she looked like she should be on the phone with one of her girlfriends gossiping about a boy, but instead of holding a phone to her ear she had a book in front of her face. Sam removed his jacket placing it on the chaise before rounding the bed to face her. She dropped the book down to the bed, smiling up at him, "Hey." He smiled exhaustedly before replying and lowering himself to her height so she didn't have to crane her neck to look at him.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her admiringly before closing the distance and kissing her. He climbed on the bed lying down perpendicularly to her body, placing the back of his head on her lower back, seeing as she was blocking the pillows, and closed his eyes. There was a silence, no need to speak, Andy continued with her book as Sam rested, content to stay where he was. After finishing her chapter Andy decided to ask him how work was, still debating if she wanted to continue reading or not.

"How was your day?"

He exhaled loudly and opened his eyes. He moved to rest his head on her bottom as he turned his face a little to look at her. She could see it in his eyes, it was horrible and he was exhausted. She closed her book knowing that he needed her. As she started to roll onto her back, he lightly lifted his head allowing her to move from her current position, once she was in a sitting position he rested his head back down into her lap. Neither one said anything, letting their eyes do all the talking, she could tell that something had really gotten to him, but she could also tell that he didn't exactly want to talk about it. She watched him a little longer before moving on, letting him know that he didn't have to talk about it if he didn't want to. She started playing with his hair, letting him relax. He closed his eyes, grateful that he didn't have to talk about what he had gone through today, and let her run her hands through her hair, feeling her fingers massage his scalp.

"Sam?"

He opened his eyes to see her upside-down face hovering over his. She continued on, knowing that he was definitely listening now.

"I love you, you know that right? I'm here if you need to talk."

She looks scared, like she's afraid that he might not know that already. He focuses on her face, almost as if her were staring her down, his face is serious, letting her understand how serious he is when he speaks.

"I know. I don't want to talk about it, not yet, but I know. I just want to be here, with you."

She started to nod as a smile crept across her face. She kept her eyes trained on his face for a couple more seconds before bringing her head down to meet his. She let her nose push against his; it had become their little quirk, before clasping his lip in hers in a kiss of comfort. She pulled her face away slowly, stopping just far enough above his mouth that she could speak.

"Do you want some dinner?"

He started to nod as he lifted his head to reach her lips with his a muffled, "Mhmm." vibrating through his chest. She pulled herself away, looking down at his smiling face, his whole demeanor had changed, and she was happy to know that she had caused it.

"I'll go get started then."

She gave him a quick kiss before, lifting his head gently and slipping out from underneath him. He started to get up to join her in the kitchen only to have Andy turn around and shove him back onto the bed. She laughed at his stunned face before her face fell to something softer and sympathetic.

"Just relax. You're exhausted. I can handle dinner. I'll come get you once it's done."

She started backing out of the room and added a, "Stay." accompanied with a demanding finger.

It had been about five minutes since she had left him in the room; she was busily working to make them something to eat, when she saw him walking into the kitchen.

"Saaaammm."

He was caught, he knew it by her tone, the tone that each woman had, that innate motherly warning tone. He dropped his head, looking at the floor, but continued to the kitchen to take a seat anyways.

"I told you to relax. You don't need to be out here."

He looked at her, letting her know with his eyes that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I **want** to be out here. I told you, I want to be with **you**. I don't like sitting in the other room alone knowing that I could be in here with you."

She nodded, quietly adding a, "'Kay." before turning back to the stove to watch their food. She could tell the day had rattled him a little, she tried to give him space, thinking that's what he wanted, but each time he would just come and find her, pull closer to her physically and emotionally.

Sam knew what he wanted, and it wasn't space; it was Andy. Anything that created emotions within him, he wanted to share with Andy. He wanted her there, when things went well, so they could celebrate together. He wanted her there when he had a horrible day, he wanted her there to comfort him, make him feel better, the way that she was able to when nobody else could. He wanted to be there for her through her ups and downs. He wanted all of her, all the time. He didn't need space, didn't want space, what he needed was Andy McNally.

He had already been thinking about it for a while, he wanted to take the next step, but he just wasn't sure that she wanted to or she was ready for it. He was done waiting though and he was going to go for it. Rejection hurts, but never even taking the chance would be even more painful. He couldn't live without her and he needed her and everyone else to know it. To know that they can't take her from him or they would have him to deal with. To know that he was with her, backing her up, every second of the day.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that day, the case that had a deep impact on Sam. He hadn't pulled away, but he seemed secretive, like he wasn't telling her everything. He wouldn't lie, he just didn't give her everything that she wanted to hear. It was making her nervous, maybe a little anxious, she felt like she was waiting for him to start pulling away, but he never did. He was always there, but she was afraid of getting her heart broken again.

She stepped into his office after shift, expecting him to be finishing up, before they could head out, but he wasn't there. She turned to Traci, wondering if she knew anything.

"Hey Trace, have you seen Sam?"

"He left about an hour ago. I think he left you a note on his desk though."

Andy's face fell; she started to question his feelings for her. Would he really not even say it to her face, just end it again with a note? Traci noticed the emotional change that had quickly taken place and prompted her friend to sit down.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you guys were good."

Andy sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah, I thought we were, but a few weeks ago he came over after shift and he seemed a little broken. Ever since, he's been a little…I don't know. It just feels like he's hiding something from me. He's always watching his back around me, like I'm going to hurt him or something." She shrugged her shoulder with the last part, pretending like she wasn't that invested in the relationship anyways.

Traci sat there watching her friend, not wanting to give anything away before Sam even had the chance to surprise her. She shook her head adding, "Just give him a chance to explain, he's too in love with you to leave again."

She nodded her head knowing that her friend was probably right and she was just overreacting and overthinking everything. She stood up, planning on leaving when she saw Traci point to his desk, reminding her that he had written a note. She picked it up hesitantly, there were two papers folded in half, the outside of the last page had a simple 'Andy' written in the middle. She lifted the top, allowing her to see that there were only a few sentences on the first paper.

_I love you. You know that right? Meet me at Baker Park._

She smiled, all her fears had suddenly been replaced by a comfortable feeling. She turned to the second page, which contained very little writing as well.

_I wanted this to be more romantic than a text, but I am starting to rethink that now that I actually notice how horrible my handwriting is. If you can't read it, call me._

She chuckled to herself. His handwriting had been a major problem when they were partnered together and she had to do paperwork with him. Over the many shifts she had become accustomed to his certain scrawl and could now be considered a certified decipherer. She started to move toward the door, a bounce back in her step when Traci halted her progress.

"Andy."

She turned to see her friend dangling a key to Sam's truck on her finger. Traci couldn't help the laugh that escaped when she saw Andy's face brighten even more. Andy caught the key with ease, turning on her heels and adding a "Thanks Trace." as she headed for the parking lot.

Sam had obviously planned something out; he left her the key to his truck, so somebody must have helped him get to the park. She hopped in the truck, throwing her bag into the back, and sped out towards the park. It wasn't the closest park, so there was obviously something special about it, but she couldn't think what it was.

Baker Park was pretty large, lots of grass surrounding the playground filled with kids. She couldn't see Sam anywhere though.

* * *

Everything was set up; thanks to Oliver's help they finished a little earlier than he had originally anticipated. He sent Oliver off to wait with Zoe, who had gladly volunteered to secretly photograph the special occasion. After sitting there for about a half an hour Traci called.

"Swarek."

"Hey, she just left."

"Thanks Traci."

"Good luck Sam."

He hung up his phone, he didn't need luck, he was sure everything would go well, but he was nervous anyways. Now he just had to wait for Andy.

She let her eyes scan the park a third time before giving up and pulling out her phone. She put it to her ear and continued to scan the park.

"Hey."

"Hey, where are you?"

"I am on the hill behind the playground."

"Ok. I'll see you in a minute then."

She walked around the playground, actually able to see the hill now, which seemed farther away than she remembered. Walking towards it she noticed the sun reflecting off of a bunch of shiny somethings on the side of the hill, with the figure of a man standing at the top, as if he had conquered the world. She was getting frustrated though, why was he so far away? Why was he just standing there, not moving to meet her like a good boyfriend would do? She trudged on though. As she came closer she noticed the shiny somethings were just a bunch of plastic windmills. Letting her eyes take in the sight of all the windmills, she noticed they actually made up letters.

* * *

He could see her walking, he knew it would take a while, but he needed her to come all the way out, or at least until she could actually read what the windmills said. She suddenly stopped though. She read it. He could tell; he just knew that she had. Thankfully she had caught on and actually figured out that it said something. It would have been embarrassing to have to drag her back down to the bottom of the hill so he could point out that it actually said something. He gave her a few more seconds to stare at the question, before starting to make his way down to her.

She followed him with her eyes, watching him all the way down the hill. He came to a stop directly in front of her, allowing her a little space, so she didn't feel crowded or trapped. She looked like she was holding a grenade again. She looked scared, confused, tears brimming at her eyes, but not quite spilling over. Right now he wished he was in her head, that he could read her mind, but he can't and the fact that he is so unsure of what she will say, scares him, so he starts to explain.

"I love you Andy. I do. I need you. I need you to know we are partners in everything in life. I need you to know that I'll always have your back. I need you to know that I am with you, every step you make, every decision, everything, I'm with you, backing you up, protecting you. I need you to know that my love is forever, it never fades, and it never takes a break, it is constant. I need you and everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours forever. So to remind you of those things, I would like to give you something that will help you remember, that will be a constant reminder, that whenever you feel like nobody is there for you or nobody believes in you, not even yourself, it will remind you that I am and I do. So," he bends down on one knee, looking up at her, his eyes pretty much pleading with her, "Andrea McNally, will you marry me?"

She read the windmills, asking the exact same question, _Will you marry me?_, but him saying it makes it even harder. She doesn't know what to say. She knows she loves him, but she's not sure about getting married, doesn't know if she'll be a good wife, doesn't know if she can handle it.

"Sam."

It sounds exactly the same as it did when she was holding a bomb, a little hesitant almost sounding like a warning. She's afraid, and he can see that, but so is he. He stands up, reaching for her hand with his free one, the other holding the box containing a ring that he hasn't let her see yet.

"Andy….Do you love me?"

She nods her head, he's fully aware that she is in love with him, he knew what the response would be, but actually having her respond as he had expected, as he had hoped made him feel so much lighter, so much more free, made him feel as if he could actually pull off the corniest joke ever.

He smiled, happy with her response, but even happier that he had planned to say this line, planned it so well that he had the last two words put on the back of the t-shirt that he was currently wearing.

He dropped her hand, almost laughing at the stupidity of his own idea, but he was going for it.

"All you gotta do is,"

He turned around, showing her the two words largely and boldly printed across the back of his black shirt, causing a smile to break across her face. His arms rose above his head, thumbs pointing down to the words as he said, "say 'yes'."

He turned back around to see her shaking her head at his corniness, the biggest smile plastered on her face.

Her head went from shaking to nodding as she spoke.

"Yes."

He pulled the ring out of the box, taking her left hand and placing it on her finger. It wasn't just beautiful, but it actually fit her finger, unlike the first ring that had been placed there a few years ago. She stepped closer to him as she marveled in the beauty of the new jewelry, pulling her eyes away from her hand she looked up to Sam's face before closing the distance completely, kissing him, every emotion pouring into a few simple kisses. Pulling away from his lips she pushed her lips to his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head between his neck and shoulder, content on letting him hold her there as long as he wanted.

After a minute or so of silence, she mumbled into his neck, "I hope you know I'm taking this shirt."

He turned his head so his mouth was at her ear, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "I'm gonna wear it all the time. Whenever I think you might say no, I'll just flash you the back of this baby." She tugged on the shirt a little as she spoke. "You'll never say no again. This shirt may be your demise."

He chuckled at her confidence. "We'll see about that McNally."

He released her from his hold once he saw Zoe and Oliver making their way over. Zoe still had the camera up as she walked over, continuing to freeze the special moments of the couple.

**THE END.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
